


Four times

by Skitstoevel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: A small little ficlet because why the fucjk not fucjkgsdkj], M/M, Mentions of Sex, cute and fluffy, itty bitty story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitstoevel/pseuds/Skitstoevel
Summary: Sun has only heard Ilima use his true name four times





	

Sun has only heard Ilima use his true name four times.

 

The first time was when they met each other for the first time.

It was early April. The morning was particularly hot for being an Alolan spring day, the heat even visible from the cars it shone off of. There had been rumor of a young boy and his mother moving to Melemele Island from the "far off" region of Kanto. No one knew their names, or even if the small talk was true. Ilima was painting fences with Smeargle when he saw him; and instantly fell for him. The boy was walking through Hau'oli with Professor Kukui, the Kahuna's grandson; Hau, and a girl in white that Ilima had met briefly once before. The boy had dark eyes, his hair looked prussian blue and soft to the touch. He wore a sweet grin while looking around, obviously slightly confused with everyone around him speaking Alolan. Ilima nearly dropped his paintbrush when Kukui pointed him towards where the captain was kneeling and the boy  _waved_. When the group walked up to him he stood, trying to hide his wobbly knees. Kukui introduced him with his true name, and Ilima said the name in a near perfect Kantonian accent; making Sun blush. _'Just call me Sun'_ he had said in his heavily accented Alolan. Ilima did just that.

 

_"I love you ̶̡̪̝̦☺̷̳̠͎᷇☤̷̡̦̅̉ʟ̴̛͔̦̄ℰ"_

 

The second time was when Ilima confessed.

It had been nearly half a year since the two had met; and they grew to be quite close within that time. The girl in white, Lillie, left quite some time ago. Hau, had started to train to take over for role as Kahuna. Sun seemed more alone than he was at the beginning of his life in Alola. But at the same time he wasn't. He still had plenty of friends, and his mom was a very active member in the Hau'oli community. They were sitting on Ilima's bed. Sun commented on how neat and tidy his room was as per usual. But Ilima didn't respond with his snarky remark like he normally would. He just sat there in silence. Sun questioned him, and then he said it.

 

_"I love you ̶̡̪̝̦☺̷̳̠͎᷇☤̷̡̦̅̉ʟ̴̛͔̦̄ℰ"_

 

The third time was at their wedding.

They were up at the alter. Sun had grown taller than Ilima over the years, but not by much. Just enough to have him have to look up slightly to make eye contact. There were sloppy and lovestruck grins drawn on their faces with the artistic quality of a four year old. Vows were in session, everyone was crying; even Hala ~~(Who by now was in a wheelchair and still as well spirited as he was before, maybe even more so)~~. Lillie had returned, and seemed to take quite a liking to Kahuna Hau; who in turn was the same towards her.

_"You may now kiss the groom"_

 

_"I love you ̶̡̪̝̦☺̷̳̠͎᷇☤̷̡̦̅̉ʟ̴̛͔̦̄ℰ"_

 

The fourth time happens every few nights.

When there is the stench of love in the air, the tang of need on the tongue. The lewd sounds of wet skin connecting with wet skin and the moans that accompany every snap of powerful hips echo around a room. That room is usually dark, but at the same time it's just as bright and warm as that morning in April. Teeth clank against each other as a former captain wraps his legs around the man above him and they both see stars. Limbs are entangled with one another, sticking together with the sweat and fluids left behind from their owner's actions. Their dance is anything but silent, almost as vocal as it is physical. The dreamboat clings for any sort of purchase any and every time the champion above him says his name. He usually can't reply to the other due to his mind being occupied with other things. But only when the pink prince arches his back and hips up, will he say the other's name. Praising that name like it's the only thing that can control the heavens as pleasure washes over him. That name slipping off of his tongue as easily as it did the first time.

 

_"I love you Elio."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want more of me you can follow my Ilima account on twitter @ilima_txt , my personal twitter @ViagraPancakes , or hmu on tumblr @backwards-bookthief . IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GORE, NSFW, OR GURO DO NOT FOLLOW MY TUMBLR!!!!!


End file.
